Shadow (novel)
Seven of Nine runs afoul of a Section 31 operation. Summary ;From the book jacket : They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. :Someone or something is trying to kill Seven of Nine. As the crew races against time to save millions of refugees from an imminent stellar cataclysm, the former Borg becomes the target of several seemingly random but potentially lethal "accidents." The investigation reveals a truth more terrifying than anyone ever imagined, as Captain Kathryn Janeway and the crew of the Starship [[USS Voyager|''Voyager]] fight for their lives against the most unexpected enemy of all. Prologue Director Sloan is sitting on a rather uncomfortable seat in darkened crew quarters. A woman enters and activates the lights, instantly noticing Sloan. She inquires as to why she has been assigned to the USS Voyager. Sloan explains about Voyager's actions in the Cardassian Demilitarized Zone and the Maquis turning the area into a hot military area. He then goes to explain that because of these actions, the woman had been assigned to conduct reconaissance. Despite disliking the idea, the woman accepts her mission, and is told to neutralize the Maquis threat if possible, if Captain Kathryn Janeway can't go through with her mission to stop the Maquis. With the briefing over, the woman becomes more comfortable and attempts to seduce Sloan with a steak and mushroom dinner with music. Sloan, having been trained to resist seduction, denies her offer and heads for the door. He offers his best of luck on her mission and leaves, knowing that the woman had been trying to test him. Chapter One 23 Hours, 7 Minutes In Cargo bay 2, Seven of Nine opens her eyes, knowing that her regeneration cycle was incomplete. She looks around for the cause and sees B'Elanna Torres at the alcove controls. Torres apologizes for waking her up, which Seven knows is an incorrect statement for her state of unconsciousness. She lets the error pass and inquires as to why Torres interupted her cycle. Torres mentions about Janeway's interest in two stars that are to collide near Voyager's present location, and remarks on how it is a rare sight for a starship. Seven notes that it would be an interesting sight, but would be dangerous if they were too close. Her voice trails off as Torres tells Seven that is the reason why she was interupted. Janeway wants Seven to perform the calculations as to when the stars are to collide, despite Torres being able to do the job. Seven steps out of her alcove to prepare for the trip to Astrometrics. To analyze data, Torres wants to join her on the trip, despite Seven's inner-want to have some time alone. Background Information BGINFO Memorable Quotes QUOTES Characters ;Kathryn Janeway ;B'Elanna Torres ;Seven of Nine References Astrometrics ;Section 31 Category:Novels